1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp, and more particularly, to an LED (light-emitting diode) lamp having a good heat-dissipating structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
An LED has the advantages of high efficiency, long life, and low power consumption. LEDs have been gradually replacing traditional light bulbs in recent years. Examples of such replacement include use of LEDs in lighting apparatuses, in backlight modules for display devices, as well as in streetlights.
LEDs experience a drop in efficiency as temperature is increased. Hence, in LED lamps where a plurality of LEDs are used together, good heat dissipation is necessary to maintain high efficiency.
Taiwanese Utility Model Patent No. 368014 discloses a structure for an LED street light assembly, in which a fin structure is used for heat-dissipation purposes.